1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package module and an electric circuit assembly with the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package module improving assembling and integration and an electric circuit assembly with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a semiconductor package module provided in a portable mobile device such as a cellular phone is connected to a mother board, which is an RF system, using a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB). An electric circuit assembly configured of the semiconductor package module and the mother board connected to each other by the flexible printed circuit board as described above is mounted on a portable mobile device, thereby providing an electronic control system.
However, the electric circuit assembly according to the related art has a structure in which digital components and RF components of a portable mobile device are connected by a flexible printed circuit board, thereby being likely to cause problems of a complicated structure, heating, noise, and the like. In addition, in the electric circuit assembly according to the related art, the RF components and the digital components are connected to each other using the printed circuit board as described above, thereby having problems in that assembling of the products is low, electrical connection reliability between the components is weak, and there is a limitation in improving integration.